1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insect repellent composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insect repellent exhibiting extended duration of repellency on the skin. Further, the present invention relates to such a composition exhibiting water, sweat, and wear resistance. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cinsectxe2x80x9d is intended to mean any insect or arachnid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect repellent compositions are available commercially in a variety of product forms, such as aerosol and pump sprays, creams, lotions and gels. Depending upon the product form, the compositions may be administered to both the skin and to clothing. The compositions may be administered in preparation for a variety of outdoor situations, such as picnicking, hiking, fishing, swimming and exercise.
A common problem associated with insect repellent compositions is a lack of duration of repellency. This translates into insufficient repellency and the need to re-apply often. Insect repellent compositions may wash off from exposure to water, sweating and/or physical contact with the skin.
It would be desirable to increase the duration of repellency of insect repellent compositions on the skin. It would further be desirable to have insect repellent compositions that resist removal by exposure to water, sweating and physical contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,897 to Chvapil et al. is directed to hydrogel compositions that form films on the surface of the skin to protect it against exposure to toxic substances and infections. This patent provides that such films may also contain an insect repellent. The urethane polymers of the present invention are not hydrogels nor do they form hydrogels in the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insect repellent composition exhibiting extended duration and enhanced degree of repellency on the skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a composition that provides even application and is water, sweat, and wear resistant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a composition that is aesthetically acceptable.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an insect repellent composition having an amount of an insect repellent active sufficient to repel insects when the composition is applied to the skin. The composition also has an amount of urethane polymer sufficient to form a thin, substantially continuous film on the skin. The composition also has a cosmetically acceptable vehicle.
Further according to the present invention, there is provided a method of repelling insects from the skin. The composition described above is applied to the skin. A thin urethane film, that is different from a hydrogel film, remains on the skin to enhance the function and effectiveness of the insect repellent. This urethane film is substantially uniform and provides superior coverage over the peaks and valleys of the skin surface, allowing for reduction of unprotected skin areas.